When Harry Met Firewhiskey
by Miranda Nickolas
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore decides to lock students together for a whole week in the Room of Requirement? What made Harry snap? Set after GoF. Sorry about the summary. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related icons. J. K. Rowling does. All of it. Damn her. LOL Just kidding. Love the work. 

I suck at summaries so just so you know. This is set for after fourth year. Yes Cedric will be involved and something other than a viel happens to Sirius. When Dumbledore gets an idea there's no stopping him and unfortunately the students at Hogwarts are his latest victims.

Please don't be too harsh in your views just yet. This is one of my first fanfics. I'm currently working on four Harry Potter stories. Yes this is a HP/DM story as well most of my stories. I NEED A BETA FOR EACH ONE! If anyone is interested please let me know I would be very grateful. So anyways on with the show.

**When Harry met Firewhiskey**

Ch. 1

They had done, they had actually done it. It had taken some time but with a few well placed comments and subtle hints they had tricked not only Hermione but that kook of a headmaster as well to start Hogwarts on an expedition to bringing the school and hopefully certain people and bodies, together. Not only were the Griffindors and Slytherins going to be in the same room but various students from other houses had "volunteered" to participate in the activity. It had been simple enough at first, a few suggestions made at the right moment to Hermione, simple nuding by one of her good friends and she had nearly torn down the hallway to get to Dumbledore's office with her brilliant idea.

The old man had thought it a perfect way to finally achieve the "house unity" he had always pushed. They had a lot of planning to do making the special potions and getting the right people into this little get together. "Okay now you can't mention to Him what's going on," the boy handed a stack of parchment to the smaller girl.

"Of course and the same goes for you. If He finds out what's really going on I'm going to hex you with the worst bat bogey you've ever felt." The older boy flinched, knowing exactly how bad that could be. "Okay so next Tuesday we start phase one?"

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship." The two shook hands and then went their separate ways, not looking back and not giving any indication that they had even been talking. As Monday rolled around and many of the students had thrown a few house parties for the start of school, Dumbledore stood and faced the student body during breakfast.

"Thanks to a very creative student we are going to try a little experiment in 3 weeks. Representatives from each house will spend the weekend together to get to know each other without the constant pressure of other students. Students may volunteer if they wish and will be taken into consideration. The majority of participants will be attending this getaway instead of serving detentions with the teachers. Not everyone will be participating but for those who do, they will earn an extra 30 house points. With that said, Rise and Shine!"

Food appeared on the tables and students started chattering excitedly about the news. Only two students didn't seem all that surprised as they caught each other's stares from across the Great Hall.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

As the Golden Trio made it's way down to the dungeons for their first class of the day, Harry and the others began to discuss in earnest about the news discussed at breakfast. "I just know that I'll somehow be a part of it," Harry sighed and made his way towards his seat in the middle of the classroom. "Well I plan on volunteering, it's not like I usually get detention or anything. Besides Ron's going to do it with me right Ron?"

The red-head turned around and looked sheepishly away as he mumbled a reply that neither of them caught. "Ronald Weasley, you will be signing up with me or so help me I'll write to your mother."

"Fine Hermione, just please don't write to mum. She's been a bit testy as of late ever since and the twins got into the gnomes." Ron winced in memory when he had been enlisted by the gruesome twosome to scavenge some of the nasty creatures from the garden. Laughingly they made their way into the hated Potions classroom and carefully choose the seats near the middle of the class.

Learning from past experiences, they reasoned that anyone in the front of the class would be under constant scrutiny from the potions master and anyone who tried to sit in the back of the class would often be called on to answer questions or help demonstrate the effects of the potion. As the Slytherins made their way inside, they took over the left side of the classroom and as usual Malfoy and Zambini sat near the front, both being exceptionally good at potions. Snape came into the classroom with a flourish but not looking quite so haughty.

"Today class, we will be making Babbling Beverages. Though they are not hard to make, they do take a long time to brew and must be done with precise timing. So I expect to have perfect potions at the end of this class and we will be testing them later. Now pair up! Longbottom and Zambini, Weasley and Parkinson, Granger and Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, Thomas and Finnegan, Potter and Malfoy…."

After finishing the list he turned with a sneer towards the class, "Now I expect very little talking. The only permitted talking should be concerning the potion, not school gossip." A hand towards the back of the class shot up and Snape sighed, "Yes Mr. Finnegan, this better be something related to potions."

Seamus lowered his hand and smiled innocently at the professor, "Sir might I inquire as to when we will be making Love Potion number 9?"

A few students around the classroom snickered, mainly Griffindors, while most of the Slytherin shared looks of interest and were asking why they had never heard of this potion before. Snape glared at Seamus, letting the anger rise and trying to think of one of the worst punishments he could think of. Harry flinched back slightly watching as Snape's face started changing color, from the normal pale tone to something akin to what his Uncle Vernon would sometimes do. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco watched with interest at the reaction the raven haired boy had in the presence of his favored professor. Normally the Golden Boy didn't let the snarky professor's words get to him, but today Harry didn't seem to be in the best of shape.

Trembling slightly, Harry made to gather the potion ingredients as Snape moved to the back of the classroom giving out detentions left and right and taking house points at each mistake. Harry returned a minute later with all the necessary ingredients and seemed to have gotten things under control. "Alright there Potter?" Draco smirked and leaned over closer to him, "seemed like you were a little hot under the collar. Was it Snape that made you do that or is it any guy?" Leaning closer, he began to push the personal boundaries that Harry was desperately trying to keep.

Images came unbidden to the forefront of Harry's mind, trying to blink them away he focused on the potion before slowly being swept down into the horrors of his mind. Draco glared at the still figure, desperate to get any kind of reaction out of the boy, to see something in those vacant eyes. "Well Potter, it seems you have no remark to that or maybe it's because you'd rather have something else there to keep you quiet?" Harry twitched and looked down at the top of the desk, shaking slightly. Draco smirked and took this as a sign that he struck a nerve. Deciding to push his luck, the blonde leaned closer making to collect some of the ingredients for the potion. "Who is it? Huh? Who have you been taking it for? I bet you're nothing more than a whore." He leaned back and went back to work, waiting for the explosion and the following of Snape's detentions thrown about the room. After a few moments, Draco became stunned at the silence and ventured a look up at the Golden Boy and immediately gasped. There hunched over the table and holding his wrist above the empty cauldron was Harry Potter, bleeding his life away into the potions pot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whore…_ the word echoed through his head. Haunting vision of a fat, bulging man standing over him, leering threatened to make him retch. Frozen unable to do anything, memories played constantly through his mind until he became dimly aware of something gripped tightly in his hand. _Yes, now it can end. All of it will finally go away and I won't have to live through this hell again._ Harry dragged the blade in his hand across the smooth skin of his wrist, watching his life drain away into the black pot in front of him. Loosing focus, the world around him grew darker like the end of an old fashioned movie. As he lost consciousness a pair of silver eyes floated in front of him and a soothing voice called to him, "Potter? Potter! Harry! Professor!"

Draco watched in amazement as those beautiful green eyes slid closed, disappearing from the world. "Potter? Potter! Harry!" panic set in as the Boy-Who-Lived fell to the side, knocking over the cauldron and watched in horror as the blood drained out of it over the table and onto his shirt. "PROFESSOR!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing heavily, Professor Snape turned around to see what the Golen Boy had done this time to upset his favorite pupil, but the sight that met him left him at a loss for words. Paling at the limp figure supported by the Ice Prince was enough to still everyone in the classroom. In a flourish of black, Severus had the boy in his arms and was out of the classroom barking assignments for the next class session. Barely aware of any others students, Snape nearly ran through the corridors, cradling the boy out of sight until he reached the hospital ward. Gently lowering the boy he became aware of the figures bursting through the doors behind him. Four in all made their way to Harry's bedside. Madam Pomfrey moved to the bedside and instantly bandaged his wrist, forcing a blood replenishing potion and pain relieving potion down his throat. After a moment of silence, Poppy looked around the room and it's occupants. Ron and Hermione had found her and Dumbledore as soon as Severus had taken the youth out of his class. Sighing Poppy ran a diagnostic over the youth to make sure there were no sustaining injuries. A sheet of parchment rolled out of her wand and Poppy took it, reading through all of Harry's diagnostic. Near the bottom of the page, Poppy gasped, dropping the sheet entirely. Severus moved over to steady the shaken healer as Dumbledore conjured a chair for the witch. Bending down to pick up the page, Severus ran his eyes over the page. Besides being grossly underweight and short for his age, it seemed like Potter had retained some serious damage to his body. Puzzled Severus continued until his eyes landed on the words that made his blood freeze. _Scarring in the anal canal, results of sexual violations and rape._ Numbly Severus handed the paper to Dumbledore and silently made his way out of the hospital ward. He made it to the Prefect's bathroom before he became violently ill. The Boy-Who-Live, the savior of the Wizarding World, Griffindor's Golden boy had been stained and no one had known.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy watched as a black form came and swooped Harry away, leaving chaos in it's wake. Vaguely the blond heard the potions master order assignments out, but he had not desire to listen to a word that was said. Looking down, he gazed as the deep red leaked closer towards the edge of the table and towards him. Grabbing a vial, Draco managed to gather a good amount of the liquid before banishing it away. Draco slowly packed his books and parchment up. Leaving the now empty potions classroom, the Slytherin made his way down to the dungeons intent on remaining calm and collected until reaching the sanctuary of his own room. Reaching the portrait, Draco mumbled out the password, "Morgana" and stepped through to the common room. Instantly the noise that seemed to fill the entire dungeons was cut off by his entrance. Ignoring the scared looks of his fellow snakes, Draco rushed to his room and to his private bathroom before promptly getting ill. _Oh yes, _he thought, _that worked out wonderfully. Ha-Potter nearly kills himself, potions was cancelled, I'm covered in blood and it's only 9:30 in the morning. Wait… I'm …_ People that day swore that a banshee had entered Hogwarts, but no one ever did find the source of the inhuman screaming.

HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM

What has happened to cause Harry to do this? Find out in the next chapter? No next chapter yet? That's because you need to click that little button down there that says Submit Review. Please let me know what you think I don't care if you flame or praise. I need input.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello All! Long time no see. Sorry about the hiatus. Life, love, issues the works. But I won't bore you with the details. As the release of the last book approaches, (( Yes I will be a nerd in a costume waiting at midnight for my copy )) it struck me that I really should work on my stories as I have them all in my head just not out on the computer. I really do appreciate reviews. It encourages me to write more and faster… much faster. So without anymore delay!

**When Harry met Firewhiskey**

Ch. 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking slowly, green eyes came into focus on white that seemed to surround him. Sighing, he reached up to cover his eyes, wiling the familiarity away, only to find that his hands where spelled to his side.

"Harry? Oh dear are you awake now? Good, good. Now drink down dear, you'll be out of here soon enough." A blurry figured bustled over to him and tipped a potion down his throat that he thankfully swallowed and went back to sleep.

Madame Pomfrey capped the half empty bottle and set the dreamless sleep potion back onto the shelf. Watching the teen fall back into a peaceful rest was all that she could do for now. Who would have known the extent that the boy had gone through. Moving back the screen that hid Harry from view, Madame Pomfrey went to send word that Harry was stable.

Pacing his office, Dumbledore began to think that maybe placing him with the Dursley's had not been the best idea of his time. Sure there was the blood protection, but other people could have filled that role. Of course, Dumbledore had always been afraid of Harry growing up worshipped by the people around him and letting that fame get into his head. The only other people who could have helped were too close to Voldemort to be considered safe.

There had been Sirius of course, but he hadn't been cleared of charges until late this summer. After the whole fiasco with the ministry and the return of Voldemort, they had no choice but to clear Sirius of all charges, especially with the Veratiserum administration and the pensieve from the night of the attack. Peter Pettigrew had confided in Sirius Black after hearing the rumors that he supported the Dark Lord. Unfortunately for Sirius it was after the fact and James and Lilly had died. After he had been framed, after he had been condemned for the murder of his closest friends.

After everything was cleared and the Black fortune and name had been restored, Dumbledore offered Sirius a teaching position at Hogwarts in compromise with former Professor Lupin. They were to fill the empty DADA position. Splitting the workload between the two so that Lupin would not have to be near the students during his unfortunate time of the month.

_Of course, _thought Albus as he paced the length of his office, _no one has actually said Vernon Dursley had done anything. Maybe it was someone else._ Stroking his beard, the sparkle grew brighter in his eye as a new plan unfolded in his head. Humming to himself and grabbing a lemon drop, Dumbledore headed out of his office to the infirmary.

Walking through the doors of the infirmary, Albus Dumbledore made his way to Harry's unconscious figure. The raven haired boy seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but with a glace Dumbledore could tell that something wasn't as it appeared. With a wave of his hand he came in contact with no more than 4 different concealing spells, intricately woven together. Frowning he sought to remove the layers of spells, but only managed in succeeding with one before Harry's face screwed up in intense concentration and the charm was once again in effect. Slightly worried about the hidden appearance, Albus made careful note to question the boy when he awoke. Heading out towards the Griffindor tower, Dumbledore sent a note ahead to inquire that Harry's friends would meet him outside the common room.

As he approached the portrait of the fat lady, 6 figures came hurtling our through the portrait as fast as they could manage without tripping over each other. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny ran to meet the headmaster followed closely by the Weasley twins supporting new scars and scratches covered by bandages. Bemused, Dumbledore held up his hands and gained an immediate peace.

"Harry will be just fine. Madame Pomfrey has deemed him in good health and he showed be released later tonight in time for dinner. Let me ask you a few things children…" He gazed over the rim of his glasses and looked at them straight in the eye, probing their minds. Albus had never told anyone of his knowledge and practice of Occulmency, but it was the constant use of it that had driven all powerful wizards to take up the practice. Finding no resistance, Dumbledore probed into their minds.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Harry this year? Has he been on edge since he's gotten back from summer? Anything unusual at all?" Looking back and forth between each other they all thought about since they had ran into Harry at King's Cross earlier that week. _He seemed fine, a little thin but from what he said he was working outside most of the summer while the entire house was on a diet for his cousin._ Hermione pondered over it, searching carefully for anything that might seem useful to Dumbledore. The other's thoughts ran along the same lines and Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

"That's all right children. I just want to make sure that everything was going well with Harry as well as you." He smiled and nodded to them and turned, heading towards his office humming cheerfully, the glint back in full force.

Somewhere in another part of the castle, Professors Remus Lupin and Sirius Black where adding a few finishing touches to their new living quarters.

"Sirius, I said no and I mean it." Sighing Remus sat down on the couch utterly exhausted, gazing about the room happily. It's not that he minded that the Headmaster took it upon himself to decorate the living quarters for them. It was the fact that their rooms were the exact replica of the Griffindor tower, including separate canopy beds. Smiling to himself, Remus remembered as the reaction his lover had at the sight of the bedroom.

"What does that man think we're celibate?! He of anyone should have remembered our relationship…" growling he waved his wand and the two beds were forcefully pushed together until they became one giant comfortable bed. Smiling Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him to the bed where they lay there for a few minutes. Remus waved his wand and their things began to unpack themselves, folding themselves neatly before sliding into the drawers. Laughing Sirius rolled over on his side and lay his head on the werewolves' shoulder. "You always were the neat one, Moony." Grabbing his own wand he set about changing the colors in the room to browns and blacks. Getting up, Remus moved to the other side of the room and transfigured one of the ornate chairs into a beautiful book case and began to set the books in a seemingly particular order by hand. Sirius headed out of the room and Remus could tell that the shaggy man was going about setting the rest of the rooms to more of their style. Smiling Remus finished setting his books and came out into the living room. Sirius had apparently called the house elves and ordered lunch for the both of them. Sitting down on the couch Sirius looked up at him with begging eyes. "Sirius for the last time, I will not add a doggy door anywhere."

Waking up in his head of houses' personal room was not something Draco was quite experienced with but remembering why he was there made him all the more grateful for his potion master. Sitting up slowly, he saw said teacher bent over a large glowing basin, a sliver wisp slowly floating from his head into the basin. As the wisp disappeared into the basin, Severus Snape regained his composure and looked at the other occupant of the room. Staring back at him was his favorite pupil, Draco Malfoy an intense look of concentration on his face.

"Is that was I think it is Professor?" nodding to the basin, the blonde slowly stood and made his way over to the dark-haired teacher. Sighing and brushing back his dark locks, Severus put on a half-hearted smile for his godson. Yes Draco Malfoy, was the only child Severus would admit to caring for, however many thought it just favoritism because he and the Malfoy's were long time friends. Moving the basin to the corner of his room, the potions professor moved over towards the blonde and sat them both down on the sofa in his private quarters.

"Draco, I must ask you something and you must answer me honestly. I will send you out at this very moment and you'll never know anything that happened if I don't like your answer or I think you're lying. What are your feelings towards Harry Potter and the Dark Lord?" Looking at him intently, Severus judged his reaction.

Thinking quietly for a moment, Draco thought carefully on how to word his response.

"You know as well as I Severus what I've been raised to believe, however this cruelty and abomination for humanity in general is against what I want. I don't want to chose sides. I don't particularly like Muggles, but I don't see the reason for their death. There's also the issue of what I told you second year. You've risked your life spying for the light, but I'll only risk mine for one reason." Nodding Severus moved and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You must be on your guard from now on Draco. Also, you must convince Potter that you're on his side. Draco, he's going to need people close to him more than ever right now."

Nodding, Draco moved to leave and paused when his hand touched the doorknob.

"Professor? Why…, What made Po-Harry do that?" Lowering his head, Snape took a deep breath. "Draco, remember why I taught you those muggle fighting techniques even though you father didn't approve." Nodding Draco, shuddered at the memory of the first time Severus had told him he was almost raped as a child.

"Harry it turns out, was never as lucky as you or I." For a moment, Draco seemed to have shut down but the next moment he was outside the door running as fast as he could. Down the halls, out of the dungeons and out of the castle until he reached the lake. In the most undignified display of Un-Malfoyish behavior, Draco proceeded to loose the contents of his stomach on the shore of the lake.

Draco sat there for what seemed like eternity, mulling over his thoughts while trying to make himself look as dignified as he could. It just wasn't possible that something as horrible as that could of happened to Harry. _Oh Harry, why did this happen to you? You, out of all of us, should have been spared something as horrible as that. Not you… my angel, my poor broken angel_. Sighing, he stood and made his way to the castle as the sun began setting over the area. Formulating a plan, Draco hurried to his dorms in anticipation of nightfall.

As soon as curfew had been put into place, Draco grabbed a small bag of vials that Severus had given to him. Shrinking it, he slipped on his invisibility cloak and made his way out the dorms towards the hospital wing. (really now we can't have Potter outdoing him in everything .)

Making his way through the hallways and up the stairs, Draco soon arrived in the hospital wing. Slipping in he made his way over to the sole occupant. Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, nightmares plaguing him enough to make him whimper but nothing louder escaped his lips. Draco's heart clenched in his chest at the sight and pulled a vial out from his bag. Parting Harry's lips, Draco gently poured the Dreamless sleep potion into his mouth and massaging it down his throat. He shrank the bag and carefully tucked it under Harry's pillow before leaving.

The next morning, Harry awoke feeling slightly more refreshed and much less on edge, though he hated the fact that he remained in the hospital wing. Turning over on his side, he tried to get in a more comfortable position when his hand hit something under his pillow. Pulling it out, Harry found the bag and quickly enlarged it back. When he opened it, he came face to face with a number of vials and a note.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know what's happened to you, nor do I think I ever will. I only hope that in someway this brings you a little peace to your nights. Dreamless sleep is the most I can give you for now. Just know that I will always be watching over you and protecting you when I can._

_Ever your watcher, _

_Me_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Okay I think I'll leave it there for now. I know this is just getting started but I really am liking where this is headed. Please review! I love criticism. I'm hoping I get enough to keep me encourage about writing this story!


End file.
